Gone Too Long
by Deano 95
Summary: This is based just after Heidi and Jordan have broken up; I thought it'd be easier to start it here. It's my first Rescue fan fiction; so good reviews will be great. Will Jordan and Heidi ever find love again. Or will they both move on?
1. Chapter 1

Contains sexual references in this chapter.

Heidi was over looking after a young woman, attending to her care. Jordan was over with the truck driver, while Chase was working on getting the tools to Heidi and Jordan. Heidi got up and looked over to the Rescue truck, she got up and ran to get the medi-pack, bumping into Jordan on her way.

'Sorry' Heidi said looking at him.

Jordan looked at Heidi before running to get his medi-pack.

'Hi my name is Heidi, I'm with Rescue'

The woman smiled a slight smile, Heidi returned the smile and looked at her.

'So you're a little trapped in here huh?' Heidi joked.

'My leg, it's in pain, I can't move it'

Heidi looked at her leg, before biting her lip.

'Jordan I need your help' Heidi called.

'Argh, it hurts the woman screamed'

'Don't worry I'll get help'

'You better, I need to pick up my kids from school'

'Jordan' Heidi yelled.

Chase looked at Jordan

'Mate, she's calling you'

'Jordan, I need your help now' Heidi called down the radio.

'Jordan, Heidi needs you' Chase said.

'Whatever' Jordan said to Chase.

'Jordan, we have a woman trapped, we need your help'

'Jordan?' Chase said.

4 Hours later

Heidi was sitting on the side of the road, she was in tears, Chase was comforting her. His arms were around her tiny body as she lent her head on his shoulder.

'Hey it's not your fault'

'Yes it is, she died Chase, and it's all my fault'

'It was Jordan's you called him heaps of times and he never responded'

'Why?' Heidi sobbed.

'I have no idea Heidi, sorry'

'It's alright'

Jordan walked passed Heidi and Chase, he saw Heidi crying and knelt down next to Chase, whispered something in his ear and walked off.

'Piss off Jordan' Chase said.

'What'd he say?' Heidi asked.

'Nothing he's just being a jerk'

Heidi smiled at Chase's comment.

'Com-on lets get you back to the station house'

'OK' Heidi smiled.

Chase helped Heidi to her feet, while Jordan grabbed Chase's arm and pulled him to the side.

'Mate watch out, she'll try to get you in bed with her'

'No she wont, we're good friends and have to keep it professional'

'That didn't stop Heidi with me'

'Jordan, you two were dying, you admitted you liked her, she liked you back. You got together naturally, you had sex by choice, it wasn't her fault'

Jordan huffed before walking away, Chase went to the truck were Heidi was already waiting for him.

'You okay?' he asked.

'Yeah fine, I just wish everyone would leave me alone and stop asking if I'm ok, Jordan broke it off with me'

'I know and he's a stupid jerk for letting you go'

Heidi smiled before she signalled for Chase to drive.

Jordan's House

Jordan walked into his house and found Rebecca sitting on his bed.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' Jordan asked.

'What do you think I am doing?'

'I have no idea'

'This' she said getting up and kissing his neck.

'You know you can't do this?'

'Why not' she pulled back.

'One because you're my ex's sister and that'll upset Heidi'

'Who cares about Heidi'

Jordan nodded his head and kissed her lips, she pulled his shirt off, running her fingers along his body.

'You like what you see, aye?' He asked.

'Sure do' she said kissing his body and running down his chest to his pants, she smiled before undoing his zip. Jordan moved along to his bed, pulling Rebecca on top if him.

'That was great' she smiled.

'Really?' Jordan asked.

'Yeah, no I know how Heidi felt'

'Did she talk to you about us?'

'Yeah, she said she was falling in love, why do you care anyway?'

'I don't, it's just because we used to be close and she only ever told me everything'.

'Hey I might go now' Rebecca said.

'Why?'

'I got to get to work, and so do you'

'Shit' Jordan said, getting up trying to find his pants.

'Here' Rebecca said throwing them at him.

He got them on them and kissed her cheek, 'See you soon?' he asked.

'Yeah, just be nice to Heidi at work please, she's not coping well, just be nice and we can meet up again'

Jordan nodded before letting her out and locking the door behind him.

Station House

Back at the station house, Heidi was sitting down crying still, she had a shower, but it didn't help.

'You ok?' Chase asked.

'Fine' Heidi said, as Jordan walked up the steps with the smile on his face.

'What's with the smile?' Chase asked.

'Just had sex brother'

'Mate, really in front of Heidi'

Jordan closed his eyes as Heidi looked up at him, her face was tear stained and she looked like she'd been crying for days.

'Hey, it's not your fault that the woman died, it was mine and I have filed that in the reports' Jordan said.

Heidi looked at him, she had a smile on her face, but it soon dropped when she received a text message from Rebecca.

'Really Jordan, with my sister of all people'

'Jordan Heidi still loves you mate' Chase said looking at him.

'Hey, she just was there and it just happened, trust me'

'Trust you' Heidi scoffed.

Jordan looked at Heidi and than to Chase, he could feel the tension in the air.

'How about we go to the pub tonight, my shout' Jordan said.

'I'm in' Chase said.

'Me too' Dead called out.

'Make that three' Vince said.

'Is the room for four?' Michelle asked.

'There is room for five' Jordan said looking at Heidi.

'Take Lara' Heidi said.

'Babe, I am not coming if you're not' Lara said looking at Heidi.

'OK' Heidi said.

'Great' Jordan said.

Chase helped Heidi up as they all headed down the stairs.

End of first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. More drama to come and some twists and turns to come. Tune in, should have an update with in a week


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Thank you everyone for the support. Here is the second Chapter. As said by Rescuelover, yes I had those plans for this chapter. There is brief swearing and maybe sexual references.

**Pub**

Jordan was sitting with the crew; they were all drinking beers and cocktails. They agreed that Jordan would buy the third round of drinks. Rebecca walked into the door and Chase saw her, with the flick of his face, it got Jordan's attention. Jordan looked up and saw Rebecca, his facial expression changed when she came running towards him. She kissed his lips and this caused his to crash back into the barstool.

'Sorry babe' she said running her fingers down his chest.

'Rebecca, Heidi's here. Don't do anything to hurt her' Jordan said holding her hand.

'Hey Bec' Heidi said smiling at her.

'Hey' Bec smiled leaning over and hugging her.

Heidi hugged Rebecca back and kissed her cheek.

'Right who's up for another round of drinks, Chase, Dean, Lara and Michelle?' Jordan asked.

'Yeah another beer, bro' Chase said.

'Beer' Dean and Vince said.

'Just another cocktail please for Lara and I' Michelle said.

'Right' Jordan said getting up.

He walked over to the bar, with Rebecca close on his tail.

Chase came up behind him, 'Mate you forgot Heidi'

'Oh shit did I?' Jordan asked, he turned around and saw an upset Heidi.

Heidi wiped the tears away, before running out the pub door.

'Shit' Jordan said running after her.

'Babe leave her' Rebecca said.

'Shut up' Chase said looking at her.

**Outside**

'Heidi' Jordan said running after her.

'Go away' She said.

'I can't, I know you're upset and it's my fault again'

'Than why to do you constantly upset me?'

'Because I am a dick head'

'Yeah a big one and you go as low as sleeping with my sister'

'I told you Heidi, it just happened'

'Yeah than why are you all over each other in there'

'I don't know what you mean'

'She's kissing you'

'And I am not kissing back'

'You know what, I am just going to go home'

'You want company'

'No' Heidi said walking off.

Jordan was left standing there, not knowing what to say. He felt bad, he'd never seen her so upset. He turned around and walked back into the pub.

**Next Morning, off the side of a building Rescue.**

Heidi was on the ropes, she was down helping the injured patient, and he had serve head injuries and was lucky to be alive. She attended to him, he had some pain relievers. He was asleep and Heidi was trying to keep him awake. Meanwhile Chase and Jordan were talking above.

'Mate, so did you and Heidi sort things out?'

'Does it look like it?'

'No not really'

'I stuffed up and need to face the consequences'

'And what's those?'

'Heidi ignoring me'

'Are you still seeing her sister?'

'No, well I made it clear I don't want her, anywhere near me, while Heidi is suffering.

'OK, well it's up to you then brother'

'How is Heidi, she won't talk to me'

'Me either, she stopped when I payed attention to you'

'Bitch' Jordan said.

'Mate, she's not even close to being a bitch, far from it. You slept with her sister'.

'I know and I regret that, I just wish she'd listen to me'

'Jordan, can you release the rope a little please?' Heidi asked.

'Yeah, hang on'

Jordan released the rope and it gave Heidi the freedom to move back to the patient.

Jordan's phone began to ring, he didn't think and released to rope completely. Heidi fell a little screaming at Jordan. Chase yelled at Jordan as he took the rope. It was too late, they heard a smash.

'Shit' Chase said aloud.

Jordan looked down, Heidi was no-where to be seen and the patient was on the ground below.

'Well he ended with a splat' Jordan said looking at Chase.

'Jordan, where's Heidi'

'Shit' Jordan said again.

The glass was broken 5 stories below. Jordan ran down the stairs to the room, he broke open the door. Heidi was lying on the ground, she wasn't moving, blood pouring out of her head. Jordan ran down by her side, he placed her head up. She was lifeless, but breathing. Jordan signed as he felt her pulse. Chase burst into the room.

'Ambulance is here, the guy didn't make it'

'Of Course, he ended in a splat'

'Is she breathing?'

'Yeah' Jordan said looking down at Heidi.

The ambulance workers, burst into the room, pushing Jordan out of the way. He placed his hands on his head, before punching the wall.

End of second Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Brief sexual references

Jordan was sitting at Heidi's bedside, looking at her. She had just had surgery to stop the bleeding from her head and abdomen. Jordan was in tears, he didn't mean to do what he did. His mum was in hospital and it was an accident.

'Jordan' Chase said walking into the room.

'Hey mate' Jordan said turning around.

'What are you doing here?'

'Well Michelle said I am facing tribunal'

'It wasn't exactly your fault'

'Yeah it was, I had the rope'

'I had the care of duty and I failed to supply that'

'Still, it was my fault and I'll take the blame'

Chase nodded, before looking back at Jordan. 'How's she doing?'

'Not well, they had to stop the bleeding in two places and they induced her in a coma'.

Jordan began to cry, Chase walked over and patted his back, 'She'll be alright'

Jordan got up and kissed Heidi's head as he saw Michelle waiting at the door for him.

**Tribunal **

Jordan was sitting in sitting in front of the tribunal, he had Michelle by his side.

'So Jordan, you let down one of your own team members'

'It's not how it happened' Jordan protested.

'Well what happened, because witnesses, say you let go of the rope'

'I did' Jordan said.

'Why?'

'Because my phone rung'

'And you let go of the rope to answer it?'

'Yes'

'Why? Was it a message from your latest one-night-stand? To get revenge on Heidi?'

'NO' Jordan yelled. 'It was a call from the hospital, my mum had suffered a heart attack, she died that afternoon'

'So did a man and possibly or team mate'

Jordan bowed his head, sobbing, remembering he almost killed his co-worker'

Michelle rubbed his back before handing the tribunal a folder with Heidi's name on the front. 'Let's hope we're in luck' Michelle said.

After a few minutes, they finished reading and nodded their heads.

'Jordan, stand up' They said.

Jordan looked at Michelle before standing up, she smiled and patted his back.

'This is official papers from Heidi herself, not from the day, but back in July'

'Yeah, so' Jordan said.

'She has said, if anything happens to me in a rescue and it's someone else's fault from the team, don't blame them exactly. Like with Jordan, his mother is suffering six different types of cancers and has heart troubles'.

Jordan nodded, ' So what does this have to do with me'

'You had a phone call from your mother, she was in danger and I Heidi's wishes, you're not to blame'.

Jordan sighed with relief as Michelle patted his back again.

'Thank you' Jordan said.

'You're suspended for three months though'

Jordan nodded again, 'Ok'

'You're free to go'

**Back at the Hospital**

Jordan was sitting back at Heidi's bedside, he missed her already, he never though he'd spend this much time with her. Jordan had a small packet in his hands, he had been fiddling with it, since he arrived back at the hospital. He heard Chase walk in and quickly placed it back in his pocket.

'What was that mate?' Chase asked.

'Nothing' Jordan said sharply.

'That wasn't nothing' Chase said reaching in Jordan's pocket, he pulled out a condom.

'Mate' Chase said.

'See it's nothing' Jordan said taking it back off him.

'Why do you have it?'

'Because I'm a guy and I may randomly need it'

'Doubt it, it had a message on the back'

'I don't know what you're talking about Chase'

'This' Chase said snatching the packet and reading it'

'Jordan and Heidi's' It read.

**Flashback two weeks**

'You want to break-up don't you' Heidi said.

'What, No' Jordan said.

'Yes you do, all this moving in together was just a bluff , you were testing me'

'Yeah I was, but I don't want to break-up, we're just not working'

'That's exactly it, we're not working, but we can still be friends' Heidi said hugging him.

Jordan hugged her back, 'With benefits?' Jordan asked.

'Oh you wish' Heidi said, letting go of him. She looked at him, he had a sad puppy like face on him. 'OH maybe just tonight' Heidi said.

He jumped back on her hugging her, 'Thank you' he smiled.

Heidi grabbed his hand and walked out of her office down the stairs and to his car. 'You're driving' she said.

He opened her door and let her in, then he returned to the drivers seat, he smiled at her.

When they returned to Jordan's flat, he opened the door; she was met by the crashing of his lips. She moved so his body wasn't crushing hers. He placed her on the sofa and lay on top of her. He continued to kiss her, before she got up and managed to get to his bedroom. Lying down he came in quickly came in and sat next to her. 'Which one?' he asked holding up two condoms.

Heidi laughed before pointing to the brown coloured packet.

'Chocolate?' Jordan asked.

'Yes, because strawberry is my favourite'

'OK' Jordan said. 'But we have to save this one, for a special time, ok'

'OK' Heidi said.

**End of flashback, back in hospital **

'Mate you were in love'

'No I wasn't' Jordan protested.

'What ever' Chase said walking out.

Jordan kissed Heidi's head, 'I told you, it'd be ours and I haven't broke that promise' he said before sitting down holding her lifeless hand.

**End of chapter three, more surprises to come **


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Months after last chapter **

Jordan was asleep, holing Heidi's hand. He really hadn't moved in two months.

'Jordan go home' Chase said coming up behind him.

'I can't, she needs me' Jordan said.

'No mate, she's in a coma, she can't feel you'

'The doctors brought her out of it an hour ago, she's due to wake up'

'Yeah, whatever, just go home, I'll take over'

'NO' Jordan said sharply.

'Ok' Chase said walking out of Heidi's hospital room.

Jordan looked at Heidi, 'Please, I need you. I miss my towel being wet, I miss someone picking on me, even though you're my ex. I miss those endless nights filled with laughs and beer and I miss you so much' Jordan said. Tears running down his face. His hand got tighter around Heidi's, he had painted her nails earlier that day. A nice baby pink, her favourite colour.

Jordan placed his head back onto the bed, letting out a sigh when he felt his hand being squeezed. He looked up to see Heidi, she was moaning and shaking her head, her eyes opened. Jordan was looking over her a smile on his face.

'Hey ugly' Heidi said, her voice croaky, but she remembered Jordan.

'Hey' Jordan said looking at her 'And I'm not ugly'

'Yeah you are'

Jordan wasn't going to fight with her, she was going to win anyway.

'How you feeling?' he asked.

'Sleepy'

'Yeah well you've been knocked out for two months'

'Yeah, and where have you been?'

'Just here, by your bed'

'Really?'

'Yeah I got suspended so I have spent two months here' Jordan said pushing some of Heidi's red hair behind her head.

Heidi placed her hands on his, rubbing her fingers along his.

'Don't you hate me?' Jordan asked.

'No, why? What happened was a mistake, we both know that. You almost killed me though'

'I know' Jordan said beginning to cry again.

'Hey don't cry Jordo' Heidi said kissing his hand.

She noticed her finger nails and looked at him, 'Did you do this?'

He nodded quietly before she lent forward for a hug, he bent closer to her so she didn't have to stretch and he hugged her.

Heidi laid back into the bed and shut her eyes, 'I dreamt about you'

'Yeah?'

'You and I were back together, we were happy and I was expecting our first child'

'More like a nightmare' Jordan said.

'Nope perfect dream, wish it was all true though' Heidi said.

'We lost what we had Heidi, I doubt we have a second chance'

'Even if I forgive you for sleeping with my sister'

'You'd do that?'

'Yeah' Heidi smiled.

'Really, I mean, she is your sister'

'Yeah, cause you were angry at me and we used to have sex a lot, than things just stopped'

'Well I was jealous and scared, thinking you used our special condom'

'Nargh it's still here' Jordan said giving it to her.

'Do you ever find it funny that I liked strawberry and I'm a red head and you liked chocolate and you've got dark hair'

'I've never thought like that' Jordan smiled

'Move here' Heidi said.

'What?' Jordan asked.

'Here' Heidi said pointing to the spare space next to here'

'I'll get in trouble' Jordan laughed.

'Please' Heidi pleaded.

Jordan looked around and got in be with Heidi, she cuddled against his warm body, something she missed. He kissed her head as he slowly drifted back into a sleep.

Sorry it's short, I've had a busy work day.


	5. Chapter 5

**5 days after Heidi wakes up**

Heidi was asleep with Jordan snoring by her side, she woke to see Lara looking at them.

'Jordo' Heidi said shaking him.

He woke quickly and looked at her 'You ok?'

'Yeah, Lara's behind you'

'Shit, What?' Jordan said jumping out of Heidi's bed, he looked Lara in the eye 'Hi'

'Hi Jordan, I am here to see Heidi'

'OH ok' Jordan said straitening his clothes.

Lara smiled at Jordan as he left the room.

Lara sat down next to Heidi, 'You two back together?'

'NO' Heidi laughed.

'Well what was that?' she said pointing to the door.

'I asked him to hold me'

'Really?'

'Yeah'

'You know when he was suspended he spent the whole two months here by your bedside'

'Really?'

'Yeah, he refused to leave'

'Even against doctors orders'

'He even turned down their flirts'

'Yep and your sister'

'What?'

'Yep, Rebecca came in here and kissed him'

'He dumped her and told her to get lost'

'Wow, Bec the karma finally hit her'

Lara and Heidi laughed at her comment.

**Few minutes later**

'Is it safe?' Jordan asked.

'Yes it is' Heidi said.

Jordan walked in with the nurse, Lara said bye to Jordan and left the room. Jordan sat while the nurse worked on Heidi and fed her, her breakfast.

After breakfast Heidi had her third rehab session. Jordan sat on the side for support, she needed it and he was still suspended to he just watched.

Heidi was trying to stand, but she fell over, every time she tried she just fell back over. After an hour of trying she gave up.

'I can't I can't' Heidi said.

'Yes you can' The doctor said.

'No I can't' Heidi said.

'Com-on you can' the doctor said again.

'NO' Heidi yelled.

'Com-on'

'Look Heidi has said no, she doesn't want to continue, so please stop it' Jordan said.

Heidi looked over at him and smiled as the doctor placed Heidi back into her wheelchair. Jordan walked over and took the wheelchair of the doctor.

'Thank you' Heidi said.

'No worries' Jordan said.

Heidi smiled, Jordan was back in her life and even though they won't dating, she still loved him. Even though he had put her through hell. Jordan reached Heidi's room, she wrapped her arms around his body as he placed her back in her bed. She smiled as he sat down next to her holding her hand.

'Jordan I can't do this rehab anymore'

'I know I know'

'It's way to expensive'

'$300 a session is way to expensive, if you continue I'll pay'

'NO I don't want you to pay'

'Well I want you back at rescue'

'I want to see you is well'

'Well I will pay'

'NO, you have previous experience with your mum don't you?'

'Yes'

'Well do you think if I move back home you can do my rehab'

'Heidi?'

'NO buts please'

Jordan closed his eyes 'Ok'

Heidi smiled.

'But you're moving into my new house' Jordan said.

'Thank you' Heidi screamed.

**Sorry it's short, I have been busy in the last few days. Hope it was good**


	6. Chapter 6

Jordan was talking to the nurse, getting Heidi's medicine. Heidi looked over and she had her hand on his leg. Jordan looked down before smiling. The nurse gave Jordan the medicine and her number. Jordan took in and placed it in his jacket. They looked at each other before parting. Jordan walked over to Heidi and pushed her wheelchair out to his car.

'You're really not going to go out with her?' Heidi asked getting into the car.

'No, maybe. Don't know. She's hot'

Heidi hit Jordan's arm.

'Ouch' He protested.

'Shut up and drive idiot' Heidi said.

Jordan looked at Heidi and smiled at her comment.

**Jordan's House**

It was late and dark, the hospital had fed Heidi before she left. Jordan pulled up in his driveway.

'You don't live here' Heidi laughed.

'I do now, since mum died'

'What and you hid it from me'

'Well you were knocked out for two months'

'Haha very funny' Heidi joked.

Jordan helped Heidi into her chair and wheeled her into the house.

'It's big and beautiful'

'You can see the beach'

'Well it's beach front idiot' Heidi said.

'You tired?'

'No, but I'd kill for a hot bath'

Jordan thought for a second before running off.

'Where you going?'

'Stay here'

Jordan ran into the bathroom and ran some hot water, he splashed some soap in before moving back into the lounge room to find Heidi watching her favourite TV show. He picked her up and took her into the bathroom. He turned around while she took her cloths off.

'You know you can look right?'

'No, I'm your ex'

'So'

Jordan turned around to see Heidi struggling to get her shirt off, he helped her. She smiled as he lifted her into the bath tub. Heidi sat down and Jordan gently splashed it over her.

'Jord?'

'Yeah'

'Can you get in the tub with me?'

'That's a bad idea'

'Why?'

'It just is Heidi'

'Please' Heidi pleaded.

'Fine' Jordan said taking his shirt off. Heidi's mouth opened.

'You still got them' Heidi said.

'Yeah' Jordan said.

Heidi smiled as Jordan took off his shorts, he turned and hid Heidi's eyes as he took his jocks off. He quickly jumped in before she saw.

'What it's not like I haven't seen it before' she laughed.

He laughed back before moving it sit behind Heidi. He washed her back and her whole body.

'It's so good to have a bath again'

'Really?'

'Yeah, my last one was with you'

'Yeah and what happened after that?'

'Well we ended up in the bedroom'.

'And than broke up'

**FLASHBACK**

'What the hell was that about?' Chase asked.

'Married life brother'

'No really, what happened between you too'

'Last night'

'Elaborate'

'Heidi and I planned a private night, in bed'

'Yeah'

'Well I didn't turn up until late, I had been drinking. I turned up at Heidi's drunk. She was wearing this nightie. She was HOT'

**JORDAN'S HOUSE**

Heidi smiled as Jordan washed her body.

'My turn' Heidi said pushing Jordan around.

Jordan closed his eyes as Heidi rubbed the washer over his back, he groaned and made sounds as she patted his back. She lent down and kissed his neck. Jordan jumped forward at the feeling. Heidi looked at him confused.

'What?'

'What was that?' Jordan said rubbing his neck.

'I kissed you'

'I know, but why?'

'I still love you Jordan'

'I still love you too, but we're over'

'Why can't we just go back'

'Because I moved on, you need to do the same'

'Just cause you did my sister, I am not moving on'

Jordan sighed getting out of the bath, than helping Heidi to dry off.

**Later that night**

Jordan tucked Heidi in his bed and kissed her head.

'Jord, sleep by my side'

'No, the couch is mine'

'I can't sleep with out you, please'

'Fine' Jordan said, slipping into bed beside her, she pulled him against her.

She smiled at the feeling of his nice warm body.

Review please


	7. Chapter 7

Hey here's the next chapter, I have changed my layout but it's still the good old same. I'll put more characters in too.

Heidi moved her hands and felt Jordan's body, she smiled. Jordan woke to see Heidi touching him,

'What you doing?' he asked.

'Hugging you, I am cold'

'Sorry I'm not the person to hug you' Jordan said moving away.

'I am cold tough'

'Here have the extra blankets, I'm sleeping on the couch'

Jordan gave Heidi the spare sheets before leaving the room to the couch, he rested his head on the sofa and slowly fell asleep.

Heidi was bummed, she was left alone, in the cold. She missed Jordan so much, the endless nights looking at his face, the dinners, the movies, the rescues, the kisses, the sex and the day she fell in love with him. Heidi closed her eyes as a very vivid memory returned to her head.

**Heidi's Flashback**

Heidi was walking to her locker, she opened her locker inside was a note with a rose sitting on the side of it. She smiled as she read it, she felt a hand grab hers, then the softness of a male body behind her. She moved and looked around, she saw Jordan standing there, she still hadn't let go of his hands. He moved to her ear a whispered in it. She smiled before nodding her head. He smiled.

'What time?'

'Seven?' Heidi said.

Jordan jumped before fist pumping the air.

Heidi bit her lip as she tried on the dress, she threw it off, she herd the door knock. Jordan was standing out the door, he was in just a basic shirt and jeans. Heidi smiled as she just wore the casual dress.

'I am sorry'

'What you to be sorry about'

'You're so hot and I am just ugly'

'Argh, nope you're hot and your not changing, I like it'

'Really?'

'Yeah'

'Would I be hotter without it?'

'That's debatable'

'Debatable?'

'Well I haven't seen you without your cloths'

'Yet' Heidi laughed.

Jordan looked at her and smiled.

Heidi was in the movies with Jordan, she walked in with him, she looked at the board.

'It's your choice' Jordan said.

'Why'

'Cause I am buying'

Heidi smiled, 'Really?'

'Yeah'

'OK, friends with benefits?'

'Ok' Jordan said walking up to the desk buying two tickets'

Heidi smiled grabbing his waist.

'Here' Jordan gave her the tickets and went up and brought a large coke and popcorn.

'You don't mind sharing?'

'Of course not' she smiled.

'Great' he said walking into the cinema.

It was half way though the movie, Heidi and Jordan had ate all the popcorn and were sharing smiles between each other.

'SO' Heidi said.

'So?' Jordan said.

'I was wondering if you could walk me home tonight'

'Of Course'

Heidi smiled resting her head on Jordan's shoulder.

He smiled and kissed her head, Heidi reacted and kissed his lips, Jordan spun around confused. She smiled before pulling away, a tear ran down her face.

'Hey what's that for?' Jordan asked.

'I kissed you and I got no reaction'

'Hey hey, I'm still here, I like you so much and I'm not leaving you'

Heidi smiled. They left the cinema early, the movie was boring, on the way home, Jordan held Heidi's hand, she smiled as the reached her door step. She walked up the stairs as he stayed on the bottom step. She lent down and pulled him up, his body crashed into hers.

'Whoa' Jordan laughed leaning in for a kiss, she accepted his lips against hers, she groaned as he kissed her lips and made his tongue slip into her mouth. She opened the door and they fell in. He looked around for the sofa, but she lead him to the bedroom.

'No telling Chase' Heidi said.

'NO telling Lara' Jordan said.

'Deal'

'Deal'

Heidi moved Jordan to the bed, she pushed him on it undoing his buttons, he pulled her dress off and they fell under the sheets together.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

'Heidi' Jordan shook her gently she woke to see him in just dripping wet board shorts.

'I shouldn't of left you, I just went for a swim'

'You're an idiot sometimes'

Heidi smiled and reached out for a hug, Jordan sat in the bed as she cried her eyes out.

'So you gonna tell me what happened?' Jordan asked.


	8. Chapter 8

You guys understand where this story is going, I gave it a "Lost" feeling to make it more interesting.

Jordan laid down next to Heidi holding her, she cried her head off as she whispered what she was thinking about. Jordan bowed his head and remember the night.

**Jordan's Flashback**

He held her hand as they walked down the street, he smiled and kissed her head. She smiled and kissed him back, he touched his legs and they reached her doorstep. Jordan pulled down the steps trying to get Heidi to fall on him. She lent down and kissed his lips. He pulled her up, they made their way through the front door and Jordan continued to kiss her.

Heidi pulled Jordan into the bedroom undoing his buttons Jordan took her dress off, they fell under the sheets together. Jordan kissed her lips and made his way down her body. She stopped and pulled him off her.

'I'm sorry' she said.

'Sorry for what?'

'We cant have sex'

'Sorry' Jordan said.

'I'm not ready yet' Heidi said.

'Ok' Jordan said.

'Sorry' Heidi said

'There's nothing to be sorry about, you're just not ready'

'It's because I am virgin' Heidi bowed her head in shame.

'Hey, it's ok about that, we all have secrets and obviously you're wont ready'

'No, I was raped when I was 16, since than I cant trust anyone'

'Not even me'

'Yeah, you I can trust, but I've been raped twice'

Jordan's mouth opened and Heidi began to cry.

'Hey, I didn't mean that, I am just in shock'

'Cause I have been raped twice?'

'Yeah, you've never said so'

'Because I was too scared, Jordz I really like you it's just I am not ready to trust any guy in a sexual way, yet'

Jordan nodded and bent over and pulled his jeans up.

'What are you doing?'

'Getting out of your hair, I have ruined your night'

'No No, stay please' Heidi said through tears.

'Sure?'

'Yes, I have no-one at the moment, I only care about you and I'd love you to stay'

Jordan smiled and threw his pants on the ground and laid next to Heidi, she moved back into his chest, he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and fell asleep in his arms. He was there to protect her and even though their first date wasn't great, he'd be back.

**End of Flashback**

'You went for a swim?' Heidi asked.

'Yeah, you were asleep, so I just went out'

'Is the view great'

'It's pretty good from here'

'Heidi'

'Yeah'

'You remember when we were in love?'

'of course I miss you like crazy'

'I miss the sex and the kisses and everything'

'I know I know, but you know we have to stay apart'.

'Why?'

'It's just because we do, while you're in rehab, I am not dating you'

'It's not fair I wish I could just walk'

Jordan smiled and lifted Heidi over to the deck so she could see the beach, she smiled at him. He had the same smile on him.

'Jordz'

'Yeah?'

'When can we start rehab, cause you gotta teach me how to surf, ok?'

'Ok' Jordan said lifting her back into the bedroom.

Sorry Its sucks, but I promise the next chapter should be better. Sorry again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jordan's House**

Jordan helped Heidi to her feet, she struggled to walk at first, but got the hang of Jordan holding her. She put one foot in front of the other as she took baby steps. Jordan was holding her around the waist. She looked at him with a smile before concentrating on her steps. She was excited as she almost reached the other side of the house, but she tripped at took Jordan down with her.

'I'm sorry' Heidi said, looking at Jordan who had cut his arm.

'Don't worry about me, you ok?'

'Yeah, but your arm'

'It's just a cut, it got caught of the coffee table'

Heidi dragged herself over to Jordan and rolled his shirt sleeve up, she looked around her something and found a t-shirt on the ground.

'Hey' Jordan said.

'I am fixing you up Mr' she laughed.

Jordan laughed at the comment, after his arm was wrapped he got Heidi back up for another session of rehab. She'd been doing quite good over the last two weeks and Jordan was proud of her. They were back sleeping in the same bed, basically just for Heidi's protection.

**Station House**

Chase was cleaning the ropes when his older brother walked in.

'Dean, Dean' Chase said chasing him.

'What Chase?'

'You had contact with Jordan or Heidi lately'

'NO, they are your friends, call them yourself'

'They're your friends too'

'So, you've known them longer, you went to high school with them'

'Whatever'

'What you say to me brother' Dean said grabbing his collar.

'Nothing, I'll go see them in person on my lunch break'

'Fine'

…

Chase walked up to Jordan's door, he was about to knock when he noticed Jordan and Heidi inside. He looked at them and realised that Jordan was helping her to walk.

**Chase's Flashback**

'Hey Jordan, where you going?'

'Home'

'Now?'

'Yeah, for a quite one'

'Sure'

'Yeah mate bye'

'Bye Chase' Heidi said following Jordan.

…

Chase was at Jordan's door, about to knock when he saw movement inside, the sheet on the couch was moving, he looked at it and noticed it was two people on the sofa. He squinted his eyes and noticed it was Jordan. He looked further into the glass he saw a woman get up front the couch in just her bra and underwear, she reached her arm out and Jordan pulled himself up, they continued to kiss, before heading to the bedroom. Chase looked on the ground and there was two pairs of Rescue pants and two pairs of boots, there was one shirt on the ground and the other was flung over the couch. Chase but his lip before realising it was Heidi with Jordan.

Chase's heart broke, he loved Heidi, but was to afraid to tell her.

…

The next morning.

'Thought you wanted a quite one' Chase said to Jordan as he walked into the station with Jordan.

'I did' Jordan said.

'Nargh Nargh, you're yanking my chain, you were with Heidi'

'What?' Heidi exclaimed.

'You were with him, I saw you both, don't hide it'

Jordan bowed his head and grabbed Heidi's waist, 'Don't tell anyone'

'I won't buddy, but in the future, don't lie about your night'

Jordan nodded before kissing Heidi's head and heading up stairs. Heidi followed.

Chase swore to himself

**End Of Flashback**

'You want some breakie?' Jordan asked.

'Yes please' Heidi smiled.

'OK' Jordan said getting up and turning the stove on, he lo.

'Looked over and saw Chase. He walked to the door and opened it.

'Com in buddy' Jordan said.

Chase hesitated before walking in.

'Hey Chase' Heidi said holding her arms off. Chase hugged her before sitting down. Jordan made the breakfast .


	10. Chapter 10

Jordan passed the sandwich tray to Chase who happily took and sandwich, he passed the tray to Heidi and she took one is well.

After hours of laughter and crying, they were all full and Heidi was asleep on Jordan's shoulder. Chase left the house leaving Jordan and Heidi to it. Heidi's eyes fluttered open when she felt Jordan touching her.

'Where you going?' She asked noticing his nice shirt.

'Out, you'll be fine yeah?'

'Where you going?'

'I got a date ok?' Jordan said.

'Yeah fine, date whoever you want'

'Heidi..' Jordan trailed off.

'What?'

'Don't worry' Jordan said walking out.

Heidi watched him as he walked out, she burst into tears.

**The Date**

Jordan was sitting opposite the woman, she had here fingers entangled in his. He smiled as the date dragged on. He was becoming very attached to this girl.

'So you think Heidi will care about us?'

'Not a chance' Jordan said.

'You reckon?'

'Of course'

The woman lent forward and kissed Jordan's lips, they made their way out of the bar. Jordan held her hand and even now and then stole kisses from each other. Jordan pushed her against the brick wall, they kissed each other until it got way too hot. Jordan smiled and the woman grabbed his back, they walked back to his beach side house.

Heidi heard the door open and some laughter, she pushed herself on the sofa, she couldn't make it to the bedroom. She was staving and glad Jordan was home. He crashed in with the woman, they fell on the ground together, laughing. The tears fell from Heidi's face, Jordan looked up and the woman did the same. Heidi's eyes were welled up, but the woman was undoing Jordan's belt. Jordan slapped her hand away before being dragged away into the bedroom.

Heidi laid back down, in more tears, she was hungry, tired and at her lowest. She couldn't do anything for herself yet, she couldn't even reach for her mobile. She was too scared of falling and not getting up again. She heard laughter from the bedroom. Then Jordan speaking softly.

'I can't do this' Jordan said.

'Do what?'

'This'

'What's this'

'Sex'

'Why not?'

'Cause, I am not ready, I still love Heidi'

'You said you were over her'

'Yeah well I lied'

'Bastard' The woman said chucking him off the bed.

Jordan followed her out of the house until she turned around explained she wasn't interested and received a slap. He walked back inside, shirt unbuttoned so his abs were visible and sat next to Heidi.

'What's up?'

'I am hungry, tired and need a bath'

'Yeah I'll get you food and then bathe you'

'I wanna bathe on my own'

'Fine' Jordan said, getting two minute noodles out of the cupboard.

Heidi smiled at him as he put the jug on.

'Chicken or beef?'

'Chicken please' Heidi laughed.

After she'd eaten, bathed and cleaned her teeth, Jordan had laid her in bed, kissing her head before taking his shirt off and laying next to her.

Sorry it's crapy, it was a quick update as I wont be able to update for a few days


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning some sexual references **

**Two Months later**

**Heidi is still just getting around, Jordan is back at work right now.**

Heidi sat on the sofa, just another lonely day on her own, Jordan was at work with all he friends. While he wasn't home, Heidi wasn't allowed to have friends over. She was able to walk now, she thought to herself how much she wishes she was at work. She missed everyone. Jordan was having mixed emotions, one minute he is all cuddly and others he was arrogant and angry. She had no idea what to do with him. Every night he'd bring someone knew home and ignored her. Not once did he bring someone home that was the same. It was a different girl and it'd been happening over the last five weeks. Heidi huffed as she opened the fridge to find nothing to eat.

**Rescue **

Chase was sitting down at his office, Jordan was on the other side and Heidi's desk was in the middle.

'Mate I miss Heidi around here'

'Whatever' Jordan said.

'Mate'

'Nargh, at home all she does is whinge'

'Mate, she almost died, and you took her in'

'I know, but I can't do anything'

'What you mean?'

'I bring a chick home and I can't have sex with her, cause Heidi doesn't want me to'

'She's prob just looking out for you'

'Nope, she's just jealous'

'You think you're being too harsh?'

'I just want to have sex in peace'

'Member you wanted that when you were with Heidi'

'Yeah, though it was different, she didn't really care if I skipped it for the pub'

'Jordan, she did'

'How you know?'

'She spent most of her time crying, when you wont around, it was obvious that she loved you.

'Mate'

'Not mate me, you loved her too, you two couldn't keep your hands or lips off each other'

'OK I confess, she was great, sex was great, she was beautiful too'

'And you let her go, for her sister of all people'

Jordan but his lip, Vince walked in.

'We got a dodo stuck on a cliff, coordinates are in your car'

Jordan and Chase raced for the drivers seat, Chase got there before Jordan.

At the scene, a woman was stuck down a cliff, Jordan tied the ropes and hoisted himself down. He saw the pretty girl's face and smiled to himself.

'Hi I am Jordan, from Rescue'

'I can see' The woman smiled pointing her finger.

Jordan tied the woman around the rope and smiled at her for a few moments.

'So why are you down here'

'I slipped'

'Really?'

'No, not really, just getting away from my ex boyfriend'

'He sounds dangerous'

'Yeah he gave me this' A bruise was on her upper arm.

'Do you need somewhere to stay?'

'Isn't against protocol though?'

'Yeah, but I'll pull some strings, all be fine'

'Is everything all right down there?'

'Yeah pull us up Chase' Jordan said.

**Jordan Flashback**

'Heidi' Jordan asked pulling away from her lips.

'Yeah?'

'You ready yet?' He asked

Heidi closed her eyes 'Yes'

Jordan's eyes lite up, lifting her off the sofa and into the bedroom. There were candles lit and satin bed sheets. Heidi squealed with joy as Jordan lowered her onto the bed. He kissed her neck and her body, she smiled and kissed her body even more. He managed to get her shirt off, Heidi had already got his off, running her hands along his abs. Jordan groaned as Heidi rubbed her hands and dug her nails into his back. Jordan got her skirt off and threw it to the ground, Heidi smiled and pulled his jeans off. They soon were wearing nothing and they where kissing each other.

The morning after Jordan had made love to Heidi, he was holding her in his arms, they both were happy with each other. He stole a few kisses before they had to get ready for work.

**End of Flashback**


	12. Chapter 12

Jordan pushed the woman into his house and they ran to his bedroom, Heidi heard laughing before the pair began showing their emotions to each other. Heidi groaned, she was sick of what was going on, she looked at her phone before dialling Lara's number.

'Hey' Heidi said softly.

'What's up?' Lara asked.

'I am so sick of Jordan, he's being such a jerk and he keeps bringing girls home'

'Babe'

'It's so annoying, I cant stand it anymore'

'You want to live with me?'

'Yeah as long as you and Dean don't do it all night'

'Promise' Lara laughed.

'Pick me up about 7'

'Of course'

Heidi hung up the phone and heard Jordan and his mistress woman laughing, she closed he eyes in disgust. Jordan had been a jerk to her pretty much since she moved in. Countless woman every night, he promised to show her attention and he ignored her. Heidi heard the door slam and the woman ran out, Jordan followed throwing on his work clothes, Heidi got up and grabbed her clothes, throwing them into her bag, he got everything in and left and waited for Lara.

Lara pulled up about 5 minutes later, Heidi looked around before getting in.

'Glad to see you' Lara said.

'Thanks'

'No prob'

'And please no sex with me around'

'Haha hunz we aren't Jordan'

Heidi smiled, she was quite the whole car trip, when they reached Lara's she was given the spare room. Heidi made herself home, she was back at work the next day and needed the sleep. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Station House**

Jordan was on his phone trying to contact Heidi, she wasn't answering. Lara walked into the office.

'Hey have you seen Heidi?' Jordan asked hanging up his phone.

'No' Lara lied.

'Well you're like her best friend, where is she, she has packed up and left'

'You ever think it had something to do with you idiot?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well bringing home a different girl every night, no wonder she left'

'So you know where she is?'

'Yes, but I am not telling you, you had a duty of care to look after her'

'I did look after her'

'Jordan she was left to do everything for herself, you're not responsible'

'I can look after her'

'Jordan, you're not capable, she doesn't want you around her'

'Fine' Jordan said before walking off.

Lara looked at him before calling Heidi to let her know, that she was at work and Jordan was taking her moving out well.

**Sorry it's short again, it was a quick update, between study breaks. **

**There will be something dramatic between Jordan and Heidi very soon, that change everything. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: Brief rape scene**

Heidi walked into the station house with Lara, it was her first day back in months and everyone was excited to see her. There was smiles all around and hugs there were occasional kisses on the cheek. Jordan walked down the steps and saw Heidi there, he ignored her and went and got a coffee. Chase walked up the Jordan.

'Mate, come see her'

'Nargh can't be bothered'

'Really, she's your ex, so what'

'Mate, don't want to see or look at her'

'Fine, but she did ask where you were?'

'Really?' Jordan asked with excitement.

'No, but see you still care'

'Shut up Chase' Jordan said walking off. Chase followed.

'What would you do if I asked her out'

'Smash you'

'You punch like a girl'

'What ever' Jordan said.

'You still love her, ha caught you out'

'Maybe I do, and you wont touch her'

'Well you seem to think every night you must get laid'

'I do not' Jordan protested.

'Jordan, every night, you brought someone different home'

'SO'

'So you ever think that hurt her feelings'

'Who, Heidi's'

'Yes Heidi's you jerk'

'Me a jerk?'

'Yeah, maybe you should say sorry to her, and gain another friend'

'I never lost her'

'You did mate'

**Later at a rescue**

They were walking through thick scrub land, Chase was with Heidi and they were after a young boy, whom went missing hours earlier. They pushed the longs branches out of their way and walked up the cliff. Chase held out his hand and pulled her up. She fell on top of him, the both had a small giggle before getting up and continued to look for the small boy.

'Tom' Chase yelled.

'Tom' Heidi yelled.

They got a response and that was their echo's.

It had been four hours since they fell on each other.

'You hungry?' Chase asked.

'Yeah'

'Let's sit down' Chase said pointing to a rock.

As be opened the lunch bag, the pair began talking and laughing, they shared glances and smiles. Chase smiled back and her jokes and Chase broke the silence with a question.

'So are you and Jordan over for good?' Chase asked.

'What do you think?'

'Yeah'

'Well there's your answer'

'Ok, so what would you say, to maybe a beer and dinner tonight'

'With who?'

'Me' Chase laughed.

'Ok' Heidi giggled back.

After lunch the pair continued to walk around the cliff trying to find Tom, with no luck their portables became their last hope.

'Rescue one portable, any luck?'

'No Jordan, not yet' Chase replied.

'OK, keep us updated'

'You do the sane'

'Sure, hang on. I see something'

Heidi and Chase heard running than a few screams before Jordan spoke.

'WE'VE GOT TOM RESCUE ONE PORTABLE' He yelled, breathlessly.

Heidi and Chase sighed with relief , before moving back to their position.

**At the bar **

Chase and Heidi were laughing and smiling during dinner, they had about one to two beers each, but neither were quite that drunk yet. They laughed and held hands across the table, before Chase stood up and signaled her to do the same.

He held her hand as they walked out of the bar. Down to road and to a bus stop.

'Well I got to go now' Chase said.

'Ok' Heidi smiled.

Chase gave her a kiss on the lips, Heidi closed her eyes, before pushing Chase away and running down a dark alley, Chase didn't bother to follow her.

Jordan was scuffing his feet along the alley way when he heard screams, a woman screaming. He thought he recognized the voice, he ran into the direction of the sounds. He ran around the corner and saw the woman. He froze before realizing she was being raped. The woman screamed louder, trying to kick the guys. Jordan walked up behind them, trying not to make any noises and punched one in the face, he went to have a go and the second one, but the first guy punched him where it hurts. Jordan fell to the ground in pain.

'Jordan' Heidi yelled. She couldn't move the second man had her pinned down.

'Let me go' she yelled.

'Pfft what ever, or what, you're boyfriend will kill me'

'He's not my boyfriend, his my ex'

'Oh I see, the jealous ex, wants more'

Heidi got so sick of this guy, she screamed and kicked. By pure luck she got him where it hurts and he fell to the ground. Jordan got up and moved by her side. He fixed her dress so she didn't look like a slut, that hanged out in alley ways. She grabbed his arms and sobbed. He held her while the tears flowed down her face.

'It's the third time I have been raped am I a target or something?'

'NO of course not'

'Sure'

'You've been the only guy I have ever had sex with consent'

'Doesn't make you fell bad?'

'No, cause I stupidly fell in love with a guy whom was extremely hot and was also a personal trainer'

Jordan laughed at comment, before lifting her up.

'Jordz. I want to stay with you tonight, I'm way too scared'

'Of course'

'But you have to call Lara'

'Will do'

Heidi fell asleep in Jordan's arms, as he carried her home.

**Be in surprise for the next chapter**


	14. Chapter 14

**Brief sex scene**

Jordan woke with Heidi next to him, she was hyperventilating heavily. Heidi woke suddenly she was puffed and sweaty. Jordan looked at her with a half smile.

'How's you sleep?' He asked.

'Not as good as yours'

He smiled, 'You want a coffee?'

'Yeah ok, but can I shower off first?'

'Yeah sure' Jordan said.

'I have one of your pair rescue uniforms in the wardrobe, you left it here, when we were dating'

'You've kept it for that long?'

'Yeah' he smiled.

'Why?' Heidi asked.

'It smelt of you'

Heidi blushed before moving into the bathroom. Jordan heard the shower start and heard Heidi get in. The started to coffee machine, he placed two sugars in a cup and pressed the mocha button.

Heidi came out of the shower and dressed herself in her work uniform and walked into the kitchen. Jordan had breakfast set on the table and her coffee next to it.

'We got to be a work within an hour'

'OK' Heidi said taking a sip of her drink.

'We got a training weekend, so we'll stop by Lara's and we can get your clothes.

'Ok' Heidi said again.

Jordan nodded before washing his breakfast dishes.

Heidi finished her coffee and pushed the plate away.

'Not hungry aye?'

'No Jordan I don't want to want to eat'

'Ok' he said moving the plates out of her way.

**Station House**

Jordan had stopped by Lara's and got Heidi's clothes for the weekend. He came back to the station house where everyone was crowded around her.

'Hey, thank you' Chase said to Jordan.

'What for?'

'Protecting Heidi'

'That's ok'

'OK everyone gather around' Vince said walking down the steps.

Jordan and Chase stood either side of Heidi, she didn't love attention that much.

'Right half you know what happened to Heidi last night, please not give her a hard time tonight'

Jordan nodded, remembering everything from the night before, he flinched at the thoughts of been punched.

'We have a training weekend today, when we get to the bush we'll partner you off and expect you back by Sunday night. Everyone nodded and talked amongst themselves.

'Right so pack those trucks and get moving, see you in the blue mountains'.

Jordan, Chase and Heidi got one truck while Dean, Vince and Lara got the other.

The trip down was awkward for Jordan, Chase and Heidi. Heidi was in the backseat again, the boys were in the front discussing their sex lives. Heidi scoffed at them. They both turned around, before laughing. The radio was on and it was her only source of entertainment. The song _'Accidently In love' _began to play on the radio.

'Hey I love this song' Heidi said.

Jordan turned up the radio as they sung to sing from start to finish.

'Hey Heidi do you remember our song?'

'Yeah' She smiled.

'It was so true'

'I do' She said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

'That song was playing when I first saw you, our first date, the first time we kissed and made love. It was even going to be our wedding song'.

Heidi sobbed more, Jordan looked around.

'Hey I didn't mean to make you cry'

'Now look what you've done idiot' Chase said.

'Chase they're happy tears, so stop abusing Jordan'

Chase shut up and Jordan laughed and him, this made Heidi giggle was they pulled into the car park. Jordan got Heidi's gear out of the boot and carried it with his. They all met Vince at the entry.

'Right here is your compasses, gear, food and everything else'

'Vince, who's with who?' Chase called out.

'Chase you're with me, Dean's with Lara and Jordan's with Heidi'

'I want to be with Heidi though' Chase said.

'Well you're out of luck Chase my boy, she's with Jordan'

'Why?'

'Because she asked me earlier'

'What' Chase yelled

Jordan nodded and patted Chase's back and took Heidi's bags.

'So Jordan Heidi, you guys are going up to the top. Dean Lara, bottom. Chase and me are going North'

The teams nodded before heading off in.

**At the top of the mountain **

It was now dark, all teams had settled in for the night. The top of the mountain was freezing. Jordan offered her soup, she wasn't hungry and waved it away. Jordan nodded, drinking her soup. He had an orange mustache. Heidi cracked up.

'What?' Jordan giggled.

'Your face'

'What's up with it?'

'You got soup on it'

'Where?'

'Here, she said wiping it off'

He laughed before noticing her eyes looking deep into his. He blinked and looked away. Heidi walked into the tent. The wind was howling. Jordan followed her into the tent.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing, just cold' Heidi said shaking. She was in her sleeping bag . Jordan looked at her than his sleeping bag. He patted his bag and looked at her.

'Come here' he said.

She looked at him than got up and moved over towards him. He opened his bag and Heidi climbed in. She looked at him and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her considering it was cold. Heidi rolled over to face him. She looked into his eyes. She felt her self merging closer to his lips. They made contact. Neither pulled apart form the kiss. Jordan struggled to get his shirt off, as they were stuck in a sleeping bag. He managed to eventually get his shirt off and Heidi's off. They continued to kiss as the heat from each other's bodies warmed both them up. The outside world was oblivious to what was going on. They were soon making love to each other. The heat and love was so strong for each other. Jordan struggled to find air and they were finishing showing their love for each other.

**You wanted them together, there's the surprise. Hold on for more**


	15. Chapter 15

Heidi was sitting on the cliff face remembering what had happened in the tent over the previous hour. She was cold, but had to think, first what to tell Lara and secondly telling Jordan about her kiss with Chase. As she shivered, the wind howled. Jordan walked out, shirtless.

'Jez it's cold out here babe' Jordan said walking out of his tent,

'Not really'

'Really?' Jordan questioned.

'No, it was hot in there, especially with what just happened' she said.

'Here' Jordan said wrapping his jacket around her. She smiled and held on to it. She was playing with her phone.

'What's up babe?'

'Nothing' Heidi denied.

'I know when you're upset'

'I deleted my back ground, the one of us'

'Oh we can just take another one' Jordan smiled getting down and wrapping his arms around her. Heidi pulled his legs forward, so his legs were down beside hers. Heidi held her phone in front of her, Jordan put his head on her shoulder as she took the photo. She turned it around and saved it to her background.

'I love you' Jordan said.

'I….. I've missed you so much, you were such a jerk towards me'

'I know, such a big dick head'

'I was glad you were with me, last week when I was' Heidi trailed off.

'I know, I was there'

'Thank you Jordz'

'No problem babe'

'Jordan I kissed Chase'

'WHAT, WHEN?' he screamed.

'It was last week, before I was raped'

'Oh'

'It's ok, I didn't like it'

'Really?'

'Yes, I was still in love with you, and still am'

'Awww, thanks beautiful' Jordan said kissing her.

Heidi blushed before moving back into the tent, where Jordan joined her and wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes, the his deep, warm breathing on her back.

**The next Morning**

Heidi and Jordan woke up, in love more than ever. He held her closely to him as the approached the others. There were murmurs between the crew, but Lara broke the slince.

'So you two back on aye?'

Heidi nodded and Jordan kissed her head.

Chase gulped, 'Congrats'

'Thanks Chase' Heidi said.

'Well done brother' Dean said.

Lara hugged Heidi until she went red. Jordan took his girl back, before the teams headed off to do the rope challenge. Jordan was slightly worried about Heidi's safety.

**Sorry it's short, it's all I had by 9.30 tonight. **


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the advice, here is the next chapter.

Jordan was holding Heidi's hand as the walked into headquarters, he nuzzled her neck. Michelle noticed the love between the pair and than the anger from Chase. Jordan ran up the stairs and Heidi stayed down, trying the explain what happened with Jordan.

'Chase please' Heidi pleaded.

'No not worry, you two like each other'

'Chase'

'No Heidi, you and Jordan can just go do…'

'Do what?'

'Nothing, not worry'

'Fine' Heidi walked off.

She was upstairs when she heard the shower running, she ran straight up to it.

'Hey' She said, Jordan turned around.

'Hey baby'

Heidi smiled before kissing him,

'Enough room for two?'

'Of Course'

Heidi laughed before, taking her clothes off and joining him. They shared a kiss before washing down from the dirty training weekend.

They were laughing when Chase walked passed.

'Keep it PG' Chased yelled.

'What ever' Jordan said.

Heidi felt weird, she was stuck between the boys fighting. Jordan turned the shower off, ignoring Chase. He gave Heidi his towel while she dried off. She, handed the towel back, while she got changed. Chase death stared the pair for the rest of the day, before they left. They went straight home and to the bedroom.

…

Chase moped around all day, sad and lonely, he had never hated a mate that much. Jordan was back with Heidi and Chase was back to square one, with dating.

'Cheer up little bro' Dean said patting his back.

'What's there to be happy about, Heidi's back with Jordan'

'Sometimes mate, love doesn't work out and you'll find someone else'

'Dean. Who will want me? You and Lara get it on and so those Jordan with Heidi'

'Chase my boy, sometimes we need to grow up and get past our problems, don't get yourself tied up in shit like this. You may even discover you might have a relationship with Heidi. The relationship of being her best friend'

'So you're saying get over this and become a better and more caring friend?'

'Yes' Dean said walking off.

**1 week later**

**Chase had sorted things out with both Jordan and Heidi, they were just mates, but Chase had become more supporting of the pair's relationship.**

Heidi was sitting on the toilet crying her eyes out, she looked down to the pregnancy test again and sure enough it was positive. She called Lara and wanted to meet up for a private chat.

Jordan walked into the bathroom, 'Go Away' Heidi screamed, running past him.

Jordan looked at her confused, he chased her but knew it wasn't worth it. Jordan gave up chasing her and called Lara, she answered, but didn't tell him that Heidi was with her. Jordan nodded, placing his phone in his pocket, when Heidi was upset, he knew it was best to leave her alone to calm down. Jordan ran his fingers through his hair, scared for the safety of his girlfriend. He pulled a box out of his pocket, he looked at the diamond in the inside, playing with it, he knew it wasn't going to happen tonight. He closed the box and placed it in his pocket. Got up and went to the pub for the night with his mates.

**Be excited for the next chapter Not long. **


	17. Chapter 17

Heidi was crying into Lara's shoulder, Dean had gone out to the pub with Jordan. Heidi cried out loud before cuddling Lara again.

'What are you going to tell Jordan?'

'That's it, what am I going to tell him, he is just so supportive'

'Well it is also his child'

Heidi looked to the ground.

'It is isn't it?'

'I don't know Lara'

'What do you mean, you don't sleep around'

'No, I went on a date with Chase, but when things got full on, I ran off. I than was dragged into an alley, where two guys raped me, Jordan passed by, he stopped it. Later that week, I slept with Jordan. So it's a 1/3 chance it's Jordan's'

Lara looked to the ground, Heidi had hidden that secret.

'I just want him to be happy, I have no Idea if he even wants children'

'Oh Hunny he may, you never know'

Heidi nodded, 'I love him so much, he has changed my life'

'We all know you love him, you two make out all the time'

Heidi laughed at Lara's comment.

After a while Heidi finally agreed she had to tell Jordan about the baby.

**Home**

Heidi walked in and saw Jordan sitting on the sofa, not as drunk as Heidi thought he'd be. She sat down next to him.

'Hey' she smiled,

'Hey beautiful' he smiled.

Heidi sat next to Jordan, holding his hand.

'Baby will you love me no matter what?'

'Of course babe'

'Well I am sorta pregnant'

'What' Jordan smiled.

'Calm down babe, it may not be yours'

'What, you been sleeping around?'

'No, remember I was raped'

'Oh yeah, sorry babe I forgot'

'Don't worry, I still love you'.

'I love you too' Jordan kissed Heidi's head.

'Hey I am ready for bed'

'Yeah me too, but I want to prove to you that I love you'

'Oh Yeah' Heidi laughed.

Jordan got down on one knee and popped open the box, Heidi gasped and Jordan smiled.

'Will you marry me?'

'YES' Heidi screamed.

Jordan sat up with her and kissed her, though the managed to get up from the ground and headed for the bedroom. Heidi smiled as Jordan kissed her neck. She saw a whole new side to him, he was a new man. His smile, laugh and everything about him. She remembered their good times, the showers and their first time. Heidi closed her eyes as he kissed her lips and rubbed her stomach.

'I love you and no matter what, I'll be here the baby, mine or not'

Heidi sat up kissing him, 'Thank you that'll mean the world to me'

'Just cause we are going to marry and have little Jordan's and Heidi's running around'

Heidi laughed at him before they decided it was time to go to bed, because they had an early start.


	18. Chapter 18

Heidi woke up in Jordan's warm arms, he loved her a cared so much for her, he'd even die for her.

'Babe, I'm going for a shower, than making us breakfast'

'No, how about we shower together, than I make us breakfast'

Heidi couldn't say no to the offer. She got up with Jordan as they made their ways to the shower, Jordan helped Heidi in the shower.

'Babe, I am only a few weeks pregnant, I don't need help yet'

'Well I'll hate for you to fall, I don't want our little bubba getting hurt'

'I've told you babe, it may not be yours'

'We I think positive, so positively it's mine' he smiled.

'Okay, it's yours'

'Good' Jordan smiled.

Heidi and Jordan had a shower, than Jordan made Heidi for favourite breakfast before, they headed out to work.

As the arrived everyone cheered and smiled as Heidi and Jordan walked in hand in hand. They smiled before Heidi walked upstairs.

'Make sure she's on desk duty' Jordan said.

'She's still fit enough for field work Jordan'

'Fine, but if she gets hurt'

'Yeah you'll kill me'

'Well said Vince' Jordan said patting his back.

'OK everyone we have a call out, lets go' Chase said coming down the stairs, Heidi right behind him. Jordan sat in the back with Heidi and all they did all trip was kiss.

'Jez you two going for the National slobber championships'

'NO' Jordan said punching Chase's arm.

Chase laughed before the rushed to the building site.

Jordan looked over and saw Heidi behind him, they looked up. There was a woman trapped on the top of the building.

'I'll get her' Jordan said, preparing his ropes. Once Jordan had them tied up, Heidi kissed him and wished him luck. Jordan began to climb up the building making his way past the unstable structures. Heidi bit her lip, she was scared for her man, now they were getting married and had a kid on the way. Chase noticed a unstable bolt loosen as Jordan passed it.

'Jordan' Chase yelled, but he was too high up to hear, he placed one foot up higher, but some structure fell. Jordan fell to the group. Heidi or Chase couldn't hold his weight. Jordan hit the group with a thud.

'Babe' Heidi screamed.

Jordan tried to open his eyes, he just held Heidi's hand. 'I love you' he said.

'I love you too'

'I know, but….' Jordan stopped breathing while blood oozed from his head. Chase got the ventilator out while Heidi placed her jacket under his head. She started compressions.

'COM ON Jordan' Heidi said crying.

Chase held her back, 'Heidi'

'NO CHASE HE NEEDS ME'

'Heidi, the ambulances are seconds away, we'll get him back'

'I don't want to leave him, we gotta keep bagging'

Chase took a deep breath and started bagging, while Heidi kissed his head, hoping he was alright.

Jordan could feel himself dying, he didn't want to die yet, he was way too young and he had a soon-to-be wife and kid on the way. The last thoughts of Heidi went trough his head before drifting off.

Heidi held his hand in the ambulance all the way to the hospital where they pushed her away.

**The next chapter will shock ALL of you, stay tuned and thank you everyone**


	19. Chapter 19

'Heidi Wilson?'

'Yes' Heidi said getting up.

'Your boyfriend, he didn't make it'

Heidi burst into tears, not knowing what to do, 'You sure'

'Yes Heidi, he's dead'

Heidi ran down the isle crying as Lara passed her,

'I'll get her' Lara said

The corridors were dark, a perfect place for Heidi to crawl up and cry.

'Sweetie' Lara said.

'What, my boyfriend is dead, we have a child on the way'

'You couldn't do anything hunny'

'Yes, I could of stopped him going up there, but I didn't'

'Yes, but the building structure was unstable'

'I know, but I had a duty of care and he fell. It was all my fault'

'Look Heidi, stop blaming yourself over what happened to Jordan, it wasn't your fault. The doctors worked on him for a few hours, he couldn't be revived'

'So they should have worked harder' Heidi yelled bursting into tears. She was playing with her ring.

Lara looked at Heidi, before getting up and leaving her to cry out all the pain. Heidi cried her eyes out before walking into Jordan's room, she held his hand. She knew he wouldn't respond. She kissed his head and remembered all the good times they had. She thought how they'd never have sex ever again. Never kiss, never do anything ever again. Heidi looked at Jordan's blank face, he seemed peaceful, at this very time Jordan's family walked in.

'I'll just leave you guys to do it' Heidi said.

'No stay please' His family said.

'No I'll go' Heidi said crying, running out of the hospital.

She was walking along the beach, she looked at to it, remembering all the good times they had here. She began crying again, she ran up to the highest part of the cliff. She sat there watching the sun set.

'This morning we were in love, we had everything we ever wanted, now he's gone why'd you take him. He did nothing wrong, is was going to be a dad a husband and a unit leader. You took him away from us, the one man I ever loved you took him' Heidi screamed at the top of her lungs. Heidi's phone began ringing, it was her favourite song 'Fix You-Coldplay'. She started to cry harder, the world was against her. Heidi hated everything at the moment. Her friends, family. She blamed them for Jordan's death and even worse she blamed herself. Heidi went to get up from the cliff and looked at the sun setting. She pictured Jordan next to her, he was holding her hand and kissing her neck, like he always need. This was only a picture/memory in Heidi's head. She looked at the sun and pictured his face there. She smiled as she took a step forward and looked up.

She heard Jordan's voice, 'Babe don't do it'

She looked into the sky and saw his face in the shape of the clouds.

'I'll be with you soon' Heidi said.

She took a deep breath and text all her friends, 'I love you so much, don't worry about me. I am in a better place now, I am with Jordan. By the way Chase, I have your favourite sunglasses. Sorry I stole it, they're were cute.

Heidi looked to the water she placed her phone down next to her, it was going off crazy with messages and phone calls.

Dean had just pulled up behind Heidi at the top of the cliff. 'HEIDI'

'I'm sorry' She said before jumping.

'Crap' Dean said rubbing his head, he call 000 and everyone else before running down to the beach.

Heidi was no where to be seen.

**Does anyone hate me now?**

**There's heaps more surprises in store **


	20. Chapter 20

**Song lyrics are in Italic I put nearly all the lyrics (I deleted the boring parts) in because I thought I suited this chapter so much and it's my favourite song. **

The monitors beeped, Heidi opened her eyes, the room was bright, she had to adjust her eyes to suit the room. Heidi brought her head up from the side of the bed, sweat poured down her face. Jordan was still asleep. He had scars down his head, he looked so peaceful. Lara came up behind Heidi and put her hand on her shoulder.

'How's he doing?'

'Alright'

'What's up babe?' Lara asked.

'I just had a nightmare, that he died so I killed myself'

'Sweetie, you okay?'

'Yes I guess we all have nightmare'

'Yeah and Jordan has a strong fiancé to help him get through this'

Heidi smiled kissing his head, 'I love him'

'I know you do' Lara Laughed 'And I love Dean' she smiled.

'Haha the while world knows that'

Jordan had wires and drips all over him and a monitor controlling his heart groaned as he made sounds and woke up from his sleep and saw Heidi by his side. He reached for her hand kissing it, as he looked over at her with a smile on his face. Heidi lent in and kissed his lips, 'I love you, I thought I lost you'

'I know baby, I love you so much'

'If I was going to lose you, I wouldn't have a father for my kid or a husband to look after me'

'Of course I wouldn't never let you go, if I did I have no idea what I would do'

'Oh you know nothing baby'

'Oh' Jordan said tapping Heidi's arm, but she just leant in for a kiss, Jordan kissed her back, they were in an embrace, one that they hadn't shared in ages.

Jordan looked at his chest, 'I can't wait to get out of here, I want to make love to you'

'Hold your horses, I am pregnant remember?' Heidi laughed

'Well Oh yeah of course, but you know, your still in the early stages'

'So' Heidi said.

'So, that means we can still do it' Jordan laughed.

'Oh Jordan, my first scan is in a few weeks'

Jordan held Heidi's hand, everything was so perfect.

_Hey darling, I hope you're good tonight_

_And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving_

_Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it_

_Tell me something sweet to get me by_

_'Cause I can't come back home 'til they're singin'_

_If you can wait 'til I get home_

_Then I swear to you that we can make this last_

_(La la la)_

_If you can wait 'til I get home_

_Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past_

_It might be for the best_

_Hey sweetie, I need you here tonight_

_And I know that you don't wanna be leaving_

_Yeah, you want it but I can't help it_

_I just feel complete when you're by my side_

_But I know you can't come home 'til they're singin'_

_And don't you dare say we can just be friends_

_I'm not some boy that you can sway_

_We knew it'd happen eventually_

_If you can wait 'til I get home_

_Then I swear we can make this last_

Heidi sat looking at Jordan, everything had got perfect over the last few days, she had all her friends to support her and she had everything she ever wanted. She had a child, a fiancé that her dad didn't quite approve of. Great job and friends. Jordan slowly drifted off into a another sleep as the crew walked into the room. Heidi sat with her hands in Jordan's, kissing his head slightly. Chase smiled and stepped back leaving them in peace.

**So what you guys think I know a few wanted updates, luckily I just had to put the lyrics. I cant thank you all. But thank you.**

**Did you get a shock ?**


	21. Chapter 21

**SORRY I Haven't updated in weeks, I had heaps of trouble and it was being a pain and I had all my film and screen writing assignments due.**

Jordan was still in hospital, he wasn't going to be discharged for a few weeks, Heidi was still by his side everyday. Heidi held his hand as Jordan slept. She kissed his head and he woke up straight away.

'You smell and I hate you' Jordan laughed.

'Oh' Heidi frowned.

'Oh babe, I was joking, your so perfect for me'

Heidi smiled as she watched Jordan winch in pain while he laughed.

**IN THE FIELD **

'Chase, Lara get to the injured family. Their car is on fire. Go NOW' Dean yelled.

Chase and Lara ran off after the family, when they reached the car, it was well and truly on fire. Chase ran into the burning car without thinking.

'CHASE' Lara screamed, Chase turned around, but it was too late. The car exploded and both Chase and Lara were throw meters into the air. Dean heard the explosion and ran all the way to the other side of the cliff. When he got there, he looked at Chase whom was bleeding from the head and Lara trying the bandage him up.

'Where's the car?' Dean asked confused.

'Um, it exploded' Lara smirked.

'I know that, where are they?'

'Dead, no one would survive that Dean, use your bloody head'

'Hey don't raise your voice at me'

'Sorry'

'It's ok, lets just get him to the hospital'

'Yeah' Lara said.

Chase felt bad, there was no a burden on his is head, a family had just died and he knew his own life was now in trouble, he closed him eyes. He dreamt of a better place, so where more peaceful as long as it didn't consist of bunny rubbits.

**HOSPTIAL **

Jordan kept his eyes closed from Heidi, he was playing with her, in a mean way.

'Jordan' she said hitting his arm.

He opened one eye to see her frustrated face, he smiled as he closed his eyes.

'Fine' I'll eat your dinner'

'NO' He said jumping up, she laughed as there was no dinner in front of her.

'I now officially hate you'

'Fine' she said getting up.

'Babe, that's why we're getting married, because I love you'

'I love you too'

Heidi kissed Jordan and heard doctors rushing past his room, she looked up and saw Chase lying, motionless on a bed.

'Chase' she screamed

'Chase?' Jordan questioned.

**It's short, but wait for the next chapter, big surprises. **


End file.
